Maximum Ride: Long Live the Flock
by microfly11
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where the apocalypse never happens. All the prior events happen but not the apocalypse. They moved to New Jersey and go to school. They then meet a young Avian-Hybrid. Some of the Flock members are acting really weird, Max has strange dreams she is worried will come true, and the new mutant may or may not betray them.
1. Chapter 1

**MAX P.O.V**

"OMG! I can't believe were going back to school!" Nudge said excitedly. "Yea, whoohooooo." Iggy said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Im rolling my eyes Ig." I have to tell him because he's blind! We walk into the school when the bell rings. Everyone is staring at us... We head to the office.

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Simon and I will lead you to your classes!" A nice plum lady wearing orange handed each of us a schedule. She led us down a hall and dropped off Angel and Gazzy. We walked down another hall and dropped of Nudge. Last but not least we came to a door and all 3 of us went in.

I peaked around the door and the teacher turned to look at us. She looked nice. Long, frizzy, blonde hair and green cat eye glasses. She seems about 4' 8". "Oh. Hello. Come in don't be shy." The three of us walked into the classroom. Everyone was watching us, a few people clearly not caring kept their faces down. "Ok so who is Fang Walker?" Fang walked forward "Me." "Nice to meet you! Uh, Iggy Grifiths?" "Hi, That's me." All the girls were looking at Iggy and Fang, sort of drooling...gross. "So that means you Maximum Ride! I love your name!" She smiled. "Thank you. Its uh just Max." I don't think she heard that last part. "Savannah." She called. The girl she called to didn't look up. "Savanna!" The girl looked up. "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!" "Savannah can you get these three their books please." She nodded and got up. Savannah grabbed 3 books and started walking up to the board. A girl tripped her and she spilled the books. Quickly Fang and Iggy helped her pick them up. (How can Iggy see them you ask? I have no clue so stop asking!) She sat down and the Mrs. Zavada told us where to sit.

_**RINGGGGGGGG!**_ Thank god! Lunchtime! Fang, Iggy and I walked out the door and ran right into, you guessed it, Savannah. "Uh. Hi sorry but I just wanted to say thank you. Normally I pick up the books when they trip me." She said kinda quiet. "Hey, don't mention it! But can you show us to the lunch room?" Iggy asked. "Sure! Follow me!"

We get to the lunchroom and got our lunch. Now we just need to find a place to sit. Lets see...Angle and Nudge are sitting with some other girls, Gazzy is messing around with a few kids. We look to the back of the room and there was an empty table. Well sort of empty. We head over. "Hi Savannah." She didn't hear me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she curls up. "Whoa! Its just us!" I say. She sits normally. "Oh. Hey. Listen its not a good idea to sit here." "Why not? Iggy asked. "Well. If you haven't noticed, people hate me. And people hate any of my friends which is why...I don't have any. If you want friends or to be popular, I recommend table 2." She pointed over to a table on the other side of the room. I saw the girl that tripped Savannah earlier, she was watching us.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Im Microfly! This is the second chapter to my fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I wont normally put in authors notes or whatever, only for important news! By the way I will post more than one P.O.V. in a chapter just to make it longer. **

_**MAX P.O.V**_

__At the end of the school day I gathered up the Flock and we headed to the woods. We found a spot to take off. Now if you haven't read any of our earlier adventures I'm going to give you a brief summary. We were raised in a top secret research facility called The School. They spliced us with Avian DNA. He have hearts that are larger and more efficient, thin light bones, large lungs with air sacks, enhanced senses and if I may say so myself, amazing sense of style! Oh I almost forgot. We have wings! Yes, a huge dun dun dunnnn moment. But anyway. We found a place to take off and once we were in the air, this happened. "Uh-oh." Angel muttered. My blood ran cold, when you hear her say something is wrong you run for your freakin' life! "MAX!?"

_**SAVANNAH P.O.V.**_

_** "**__Those kids are different...but I cant quite get into their minds. Hmmm." _I walked into the woods and took a running start, once I had enough speed I took off. Yes I have wings so what! It may be odd to you but it's normal for me! Oh! Im picking something up! _"I wonder what I should wear tomorrow. Maybe the black skirt with the mint green top? No...oh! My 5sos t-shirt with the blue torn skinny jeans! Thats perfect!" _Ok nothing new. But I never pick something up in the air. "I wonder how that happened. Maybe I'm finally loosing it!" I look up from staring at the world fly by me and saw something shocking. "MAX!?"

_**MAX P.O.V**_

__I spun around and saw a girl flying to us. "Savannah?" Iggy asked. All of us were bobbing up and down since we cant hover. We were all speechless. "Well aren't you guys gonna say something?" "Max lets land over in that field." Fang said pointing to a field full of wild flowers. Once we landed we all looked at Savannah. "What?" She said. "Explain please." I said, hands on my hips. "Me!? No! You need to explain to me what's going on!" I can tell this wasn't going anywhere. "Fine. So w-" "Stop." I got cut off by Savannah. "You don't need to explain. Ill explain. So, I was raised in the school just like you, I escaped a couple times but they always found me again. I live with my mom and dad, my older brother is in college. I have a few special...powers i guess you can call them. I am a technopath so i can control technology with my mind, i have telekinesis so i can move stuff with my mind, I can read minds, emotions, memories stuff like that. I can tell if your lying or not. Oh and then I have the wings! And like I said I can read memories so I already know everything about you! Ok not everything but i know enough." "Uh...wow." I said. "You have more powers than Angle!" Gazzy yelled. "Gazzer! Lower your voice, geez! Iggy said covering his ears. Savannah was smiling at Gazzy and Iggy arguing. I think she kind of likes Iggy.

We decided to get something to eat at McDonalds and fly around a bit more. Ok it was more Nudges idea than mine. I'd rather go home and watch Netflix until my eyes bleed but this was good I guess. After that we landed in the park for a bit and sat in some trees. Good thing it was legal here, unlike in NYC. But I couldn't sop worrying about new girl over here. "_Ugh. I don't think we should trust her! She might be working for the school! Maybe I should get the Flock and ditch her..." _I look over at Savannah and she looks hurt. "Um. Max can I talk to you?" She asked. The Flock looked right at me. "Sure." I said as casually as I could. We climbed down the tree and walked away from everyone else. "Yea?" I asked. "Max. You can trust me." I opened my mouth to talk but closed it right away. "Im not working for the school. I hate them more than _anything_! I don't want to hurt you or anything. But if you don't believe me...Ill go." I looked her in the eye. I felt...mad in a way. I want to believe her but I-I just...cant. "_Everyone trusts her but you Max." _The Voice, wait no Angel. "Angel is right Max. Take your time on your answer. I'm gonna go talk to Iggy." That was it. I flew off in anger.

**FANG P.O.V.**

When Savannah took Max aside I knew it wouldn't end well. Nothing with Max goes well. They were talking and Angel was watching, so was I but it was obvious she was reading minds. Eventually Savannah came back and Max looked really mad. She flew off, I went after her.

**Well end of this chapter! I will post soon! When I finish one chapter I start on the next one right away. **

**-Microfly**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX P.O.V.**

I flew off to a closed of area of a beach. I sat on some rocks and just thought about what's going on. _"We stop Itex, get a life, meet this girl and now I'm sitting on a rock about to cry." _I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn around. "Fang, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Saw you fly off. I wanted to comfort you, that's all." He gave his signature smirk and I smiled at him. He pulled me close so i was sitting on his lap. I looked into his eyes, they were dark brown and looked black. They show no emotion yet I know what he's feeling. I know he loves me. "I love you." I say. His smile grows "I love you too." He kisses the top of my head, I can fell his warm breath on my scalp. I look up again and we press our lips together. They are soft and warm. He kisses like an angel kissing a cloud, fragile but passionate. He finally pulls away and the warmness in my body washes away. We puts his forehead to mine. "Should we go back?" He says quietly. "Yea, they might be worrying." I reply. We stand up and fly back to the woods.

"Where are they?" I ask. We went back to the woods but they weren't there. "I have no clue." Fang answered. "The house maybe?" "Maybe...Ok lets go." _"What if she killed them? LIke she was an Eraser? Ugh this is frustrating!" _

We got to our nice big house that Nino Peirpoint bought us after Itex was destroyed. Nino is like a rich uncle to us, he lends us cash to help us along. We came in through the widow on the 2nd floor. We don't use he door much. The Flock, and Savannah, were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"NO! NO! STOP DON'T DO THIS!" I was yelling frantically. "ARI PLEASE!" Ari had Fang against the wall, choking him, but the real shocker...Dylan. He was holding me back. We were in our basement. None of us come down here so we only use it for storage. "Max. This is for us, so we can be together!" Dylan said. The brightness of his eyes was now dark and evil, his hair is long and dirty. Everything about him has changed. The Dylan that used to light up a room...now made it darker. "No! I-I HATE YOU! LET! US! GO!" I broke free of Dylan's grasp, punching him in the face and then kicking him in the balls. He dropped to the ground in a second. I jumped up to open my wings to go save Fang but I couldn't. I fell right to the ground. Wait, I couldn't even feel my wings...I felt my back. "No...NO! MY WINGS! THEY CUT THEM OFF THOSE BASTARDS!" Ari dropped fangs pale, lifeless body. I ran over to him and put his head in my lap. "Max." I looked at Fang. "MAX!" he was talking but his lips weren't moving. "MAX WAKE UP!"

I sat up in bed, the Flock staring at me. "Max. Are you ok?" Nudge asked, she looks scared and worried. "Yea, I'm fine." I readjusted at looked at the Flock. "Sorry for waking you guys. It was just a nightmare." "You better be. Its 3:00 in the morning," Iggy said, he looked annoyed and tired. Eveyone left my room but all I could think about is my dream.

**Hi. Sorry if the chapters are short. Let me know if you want them longer! Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mishaps. Im only 12!**

**-Microfly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is the next chapter. FYI I will try to update every Friday. Last week I couldn't update, there were problems with my computer and I also have school. So here is he next chapter! **

**Fang P.O.V.**

I can tell that Max is a little jumpy today so I'm trying to find a way to cheer her up, I go to the garage and grab two warm cokes and go back inside. "Hey Max." I say with a smirk. "Hey." She scooted over and I sat next to her on the couch. "Want one?" I move one of the cokes near her and she smiles. "Like the good old days," She said taking the coke. I raise it to make a toast. "Cheers!" We say at once.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

"When?" I ask. "Whenever it feels right." Nudge tells me "When to I say it?" "Thats up to you Ig." Max says. "Ok...when she gets here I'll tell her." I say rubbing my hands nervously. I hear tapping at the window. "She's here!" I run and sit next to Fang on the couch, trying to look casual. "You'll be fine, just don't throw up." Fang said and he patted me on the back.

I can hear her saying hi to everyone and smell her shampoo. She always smells really good. "Hey Ig." She says and plops down next to me. "Um...Savannah can we talk?"

**Savannah P.O.V.**

"Um...Savannah can we talk?" _What could he want to talk about? _"Yea, sure." We both stood up and went to he window and flew away from the house with our friends safely and warmly inside.

"Is everything okay?" I ask once we land in a big oak tree in a closed section of the park. "Yea. I just...um." _He seems really nervous...maybe I can, no don't read his mind thats not fair! _"Just pretend your telling something to someone you trust." I say. He looks my way or well sorta... "Um, ok. Savannah...I like you." _Like...me...Iggy...us...together! _I scoot over and grab his hand, he smiles and continues. "So, I was thinking, want to be...my g-girlfriend?" I paused, slightly speechless. I scoot over more and wrap my arms around him. "Of course Iggy. I've always liked you." _I'm dating Iggy. Im so happy! I cant wait to...hmm? _I felt something...Iggy was kissing me. I can feel his soft plush lips brush mine. "Hmmm. Iggy." I say between breaths. He pulls away. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that." He was blushing really hard, it was really cute. I gave him another hug and we wrapped our wings around each other, only us in this embrace.

**So thats chapter 4! Sorry I didn't update but I will always try to update ASAP! **

**FYI this story is mainly FAX. And now what I call Siggy just because all romances need a ship name. There will be DAX but only in like dreams and stuff. We may or may not see Dylan in real life, still not sure. Love to hear feedback! **

**-Microfly**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up! Its me again. Sooooo sorry for the wait! I had school but now I have 4 day weekend! Ok so I was not at all proud of my last chapter, but it all is important trust me! This leads up to the big picture I promise! OK so here is the story! (And maybe some of you are wondering, wheres Total? He's on vacation with Akila, he comes in later.)**

**BTW, **_this is thinking_

**Max P.O.V.**

It was a normal day, nothing new. School, ugh so boring. Homework, ew so hard. Savannah, eh she's ok I don't really trust her. So yea normal. Except Savannah's parents are gone on business so Nudge had to run her mouth and said she can stay with us. Heres how it went.

**Flashback**

"ZOMG! You can totally stay with us! It would be like a sleep over! We can play games and stay up all night, watch movies mmmmm!" Gazzy put his mouth over her hand to shut her up. I nodded to him as if to say thanks and he nodded back. "Um, I dont know about all that sleepover stuff but if its ok with Max..." Savannah looked at me. _No way! Or...but everyone looks excited and I know Iggy would be happy. _"Sure, why not." "Yay!" They all said. Except me and Fang. _Were not "yaying" people, but Fang did seem a little happy to have Savannah stay with us, no Max you cant be jealous, she isn't interested in Fang she's dating Iggy!_

**End of flashback**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Huh?" It was dark, I got out of my bed to go get some water and then I saw my clock. "2:00 am! Ugh." I started walking to my door when, "AHHHHHH!" I heard an ear-splitting scream and I flinched. "What the f-" "AHHHHH! MAX HELP!" I ran out the door and followed the sound. It was coming from Angel's room but it wasn't really her screaming.

I tried the handle but it was locked so I kicked it down. The sight was shocking, Savannah, she was holding down Angel. This felt familiar... "Max, help!" Savannah said in a high pitch mocking voice. She laughed maniacally. "What are you doing!" I yelled. "Wheres the flock!" I felt hands push me down and I snapped my head around to see Ari. I struggled but he had an iron grip. I heard whimpering and I saw Nudge and the rest of the flock being held down by Erasers. All of them trying to break free with no success. "Savannah! What are you doing, why are you doing it!" She smiled a sinister smile. "I'm doing my job! And I'm doing this because..." Her smile faded. "I don't know why." "Savannah! Follow your orders!" Ari yelled at her. "She looked up immediately like she was being controlled. Then she snapped Angel's wings. "AHHH!" She was crying, she was in pain. Savannah grabbed Angel and jumped out the window. "Angel! NO!" Ari threw me to the ground and kicked my head, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up in my bed, its 4:00. "Angel!" I jump out of bed and throw open her door only to find her gone. "Angel!" Everyone came out of their rooms. Then Savannah came out. "You!" I jumped and tackled her. "AHH!" She screamed as she fell. I managed to get one good punch before Fang pulled me off. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. "Max?" I turned and say Angel. "Angel!? But!" "I was in the bathroom." Angel said.

I turned and saw Iggy holding Savannah. "I thought." "Max if you wanted me to leave, you could've just told me." She pulled away from Iggy and jumped out the window. "Wait!" I called after her but she kept going. Everyone was looking at me. "Why did you do that!" Iggy was really mad and he jumped out the window after Savannah. One by one everyone else left. "Fang, are you leaving too?" I looked up at him. "No, I think they'll be ok." He looked at me and gave me a hug. "Max, it was only a dream." He said soothingly. "It felt real. And ever since she showed up I've been having all these nightmares. Ugh I'm so stupid!" I punched the wall and left a dent. "Lets wait up for them. I'll turn on the hall light so they know were awake." He turned on the light and I shielded my eyes until they got used to brightness.

**Savannah P.O.V.**

I was crying and the spot where Max punched me was starting to sting. "Savannah!" I heard Iggy yelling my name. "Just go away!" I yelled back at him. I felt his hand on my ankle "Please just land for one second!" I flew down into a clearing and turned. I saw that the entire flock-except Fang and Max-had followed me. "What do you want." I looked down at the ground because I couldn't look at them. "Savannah. Please, come back" Iggy asked me. He was holding my arm. "I know why Max did what she did but I never thought she would hurt me like this." Iggy felt around my face looking for my injury when he found it he gasped a little. "She got you bad huh?" He said. "Just a black eye, should heal in a day." He smiled and hugged me. "Savannah? Are you sure you're fine?" Nudge asked. "Yeah. I forgive Max. But I think I'll just head home." "What about your parents?" Gazzy said. "I'll be okay. Alone for a few days won't be to bad." I forced a smile and flew away from my friends.

**Again, sorry for the wait. I'm going to do a lot of writing so be ready to do some reading!**

**Also, I also love Dax but I love Fax! And I know a lot of you like Dax so I have a plan so don't worry, Dax will come! **

**-Microfly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It's been so long since my last update and I apologize. **

**No time for intros, ON TO THE STORY!**

**MAX P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next day I felt guilty. I know it was just a dream but I'm having trouble believing a thing she says. Angel says she's ok but Savannah could be manipulating her with her own mind tricks! I decided to go and apologize to her. I got up before anyone else, got dressed and jumped out the window.

**SAVANNAH P.O.V.**

It was 7:00 when there was a knock on my door. I was still in my brother's baggy Deadpool t-shirt and plaid, purple and blue pajama pants. When I opened the door, Max was standing outside. "Why are you here?" I asked and stepped outside. "I...I'm sorry." She said and looked down. _She isn't lying… _"It's ok. I understand why you did what you did. Your only trying to protect the ones you love." She looked up." _How does she…oh wait." _I laughed. "Let's go to your place and tell everyone were ok."

**MAX P.O.V.**

When we got back to the house we explained everything to them. (Mostly anyway.) "So how come Max is having all these…visions" Gazzy says. "Maybe she can see the future! Like a new skill or something." Nudge suggested as she grabbed a coke out of the fridge. "Your guess is as good as mine." I said. "Fang, what do you think?" I asked and turned to face him. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. "Are you even listening!" No answer. I looked over at Savannah and Angel. "Nothing. It's like a black wall." Angel said and looked at Savannah. "Same. It's like a wall…" I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Fang?" He looked up. "Oh. Hey what's up?" _He's talking like everything is fine! _"Are you all right?" I asked. "Yea. I'm fine." He went back to staring at the wall. We all looked at each other. Well except Iggy, he just stared off into space. Iggy got up and walked over to Fang and screamed in his ear, "Yo! Dude can you hear me!?" "Yes you big idiot! Don't scream in my ear!" Fang pushed Iggy harder than he needed to and Iggy fell to the floor, knocking over a lamp and shattering it. "Are you ok?!" Savanah ran over to Iggy and looked for cuts. "Ow…" He said when she touched his left arm, he had a deep cut in it. "What the hell Fang!" Iggy yelled while he stood up. "Maybe you should watch where you're going." Fang said in a cold voice. We all gasped when he said that. Iggy's face was turning red with anger and he ran off to his room with Savannah close behind.

**I'm going to end the chapter here. Hope you liked it!**

**-Microfly**


End file.
